Mailboxes are known comprising indicators in the form of lever arms which are activated by means of mechanical systems when mail is present in the mailbox. Such mechanical systems are, however, not quite satisfactory as they usually depend on the mail being of a predetermined volume and/or a predetermined weight.
Electromechanical signaling means may indicate the presence of mail in a mailbox. These electromechanical signaling means are, however, encumbered with the same drawbacks as above.